


Looking into a Mirror

by BeMoreWeird528



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMoreWeird528/pseuds/BeMoreWeird528
Summary: Basically everyone one in be more chill watched the musical and reacts to it! Don't know if anyone did this beforealso using the old script but I'm adding the new song (loser geek whatever) but I LOVE IT. Also using the new cast like Will Roland instead of the old Will.There will be curing like Shit and fuck but they are teenagers soooo.... whos surprise?





	1. Hello?

SO yeah the beginning is not going to make since but its a fan fic i can do anything xD 

also bc im lazy im not writing Rich's lisp sorry!! <3

Also bold and italic means it comes from the scrip 

anyways enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Its the new year of a new school year. Jeremy now being a senior, still recovering after the whole squip stuff. He could still sometimes hear it though. He never tells anyone this but none the less Michael always seems to know and have mountain dew red, which Jeremy doesn't even know where he gets it from. 

A lot of things changed from than though. One, Jeremy and Michael were more popular. Rich was less popular now as he didn't have a squip to tell him what to do.... And also what happened last Halloween but they dont talk about that for two different reasons. Jenna didn't feel like she didn't have a voice anymore as people liked her a lot and not even for all of the gossip that she knows. Brooke wasn't insecure anymore and Chloe as rude. Jake's legs were all healed now but sometimes they still hurt a little.

But the best ones is that Michael and Jeremy are dating. Jake and rich are also dating. And last Month Chloe finally told Brooke her feelings and now they are dating. Christine was still single but she liked it, saying she didn't want to date anyone and Jenna also saying that. 

Today was a Friday which means video games till 3 for Jeremy and Michael. Both of them are in Michael's basement enjoying themselves and the company of their boyfriend.

\------------

**Jer Pof**

"Hey thats not fair! You cheater!" I cried out as I lost to Michael at Mario kart. 

"Haha, what me winning?" Michael said with a beautiful smile, I mean-

"No! You pushed me at the last second! I would've won!" I said with a small huff. I would have won and Michael knows it but just as I was about to pass the finish line and get first Michael pushed me making me fall out of the world as we were doing rainbow road. So in the end he got first and I got third!

Michael did a small laugh and did a small shrug. "All is fair in love and war Jer" he said with a small smirk.

I did a small huff and pout "You're sure lucky that you're so handsome or I would leave!" I announced.

Michael was about to say something before I felt weird. Like super weird. I was about to ask Michael if he knew what was happening to me but he also had a look on his face that read "What the fuck" 

Before I got to say anything my vision went weird and im pretty sure im about to......

~~~~~Later~~~~~ 

Faint. Wait what? What felt like a second I was in a different place waking up. I sat up wondering what happened. Holy shit was I kidnapped?! I looked around seeing chairs, a large TV like screen in a big room. All of the walls were black but there was light coming from the corners. I also saw 8 other bodies, recognizing one as Michael.

Before I called out to him a heard a voice that I knew.

"What the fuck?!" 

".....RIch?!"

"Jeremy?!"

We both looked at each other with shocked faces.

Looking around I realized that the bodies were everyone that I knew!

Michael of course, Rich who was now right in front of me, Jake, Brooke, Chloe, Jenna, Christine, and DAD?!

"Whats happening?! Where are we?! Why are we here?! Why is like everyone one we know and an old man here?!" Rich said started to asked too many questions.

"First of all that 'old man' is my... dad and for the rest i dont know!" I responded to Rich, equally as freaked.

"Shut up i'm trying to sleep!" A voice, Chloe, said.

"Hey Chloe nice of you to wake up!" Rich said looking over at her. It seems from the two of us yelling the others woke up.

"Wait Rich why are you in my room? Wait where is my room?" Chloe said as she stood up also understanding the situation. 

The rest also slowly woke up and everyone started to freak out. 

"Where are we?!" Brooke

"What are you kids doing here? Wheres here?" Dad

"Jeremy? We were just in my basement!" Michael 

Eventually we were all shut up by a voice. 

_Well finally you guys decided to wake up! I was getting a little bored here._

"H-hello? W-who are you?" I asked after a little bit.

_Doesn't matter but I brought you all here to watch a musical!_

"ooooo What musical? Do i know it?" Christine asked. Being a fan as all ways but not complaining im just too confused to wonder what musical.intalise

_Oh I think you guys do! Now please everyone take a seat and i'll get to explaining all of it!_

Everyone was a little hesitant but slowly made their way over to the seats. It was just one long row of 9 chairs. My Dad sat at the last seat on the right, than me, Michael next to me, rich next to Michael, Jake next to rich, Jenna next to Jake, Christine next to Jenna, Brooke next to Jenna, than finally Chloe on the far left. 

"okay.... Soo what now?" Rich asked after we all sat down.

_Now we, or you guys watch the musical Be More Chill by Joe Iconis! There are some snacks in the corner if you guys get hungry_

"Be More Chill?" Brooke asked. I tensed a little, I had an idea of what this musical was going to be about. 

Michael, Rich, Jenna, and Jake did take some of the snacks that were there.

"Guys! Don't take stranger food you dont know whats in it!" My dad said being the adult here. But honestly i was thinking the same thing.

"You eat some first. If you dont die ill have some" I said to Michael which made him roll his eyes a little.

"Wow, i feel the love JerBear" Michael said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well thats good seeing that I love you!" I said with a smile.

"ewww" I heard Rich say

"You have no room to say anything. You and Jake are 10times worst" Chloe informed Rich.

"Wh-what? No way!" Rich said shaking his head.

"Sorry to say babe but... yes we are" Jake said with a small laugh.

_Well seeing how everyone is comfortable and not freaking out anymore lets start the show!_

"Wait what is this show about anyways?" Christine asked. 

As we had no clue where the voice was coming from when we talked to it we just looked up.

_Oh right! I think you guys will like this! Drum roll please!!!_

.....

_Or not wow okay I see how it is. Anyways its about a highschool junior name..... JEREMY HEERE!_

I chocked a little on the chip I was eating. Blushing when I realized everyone was looking at me.

"Wh-what me!?..... oh god junior year..." I cried at first but mumbled the last part.

Everyone froze at the last thing I said. They all realized what I was thinking.

This is going to be about the Squip...

_Hahaha yep! And of course not just Jeremy but also...._ **_Christine , high school theatre girl, sweetly dorky! MICHAEL MELL, Jeremy's music-obsessed best friend. JAKE DILLINGER, high school awesomeness personified. RICH, five feet five inches of teenage bully. CHLOE, the hottest girl in school, crass and confident. BROOKE, the second hottest girl in school, insecure. JENNA ROLAN, that girl who knows everyone's business. JEREMY'S DAD, never wears pants. Also: MR. REYES, SCARY STOCKBOY. And the Squip!_ **

"Thats one way to describe us...." Michael mumbled 

Music started to play (Jeremy's theme Instrumental) and the big TV turned on showing a stage. Someone who looked a LOT like me was sitting on the bed looking at the computer like it was super important like homework.

But I knew what it was about...... Oh god


	2. More Than Survive

Bold and italic are words right from the play

~~~~~

**Jer Pof**

"Wow! He looks just like you Jeremy. Just maybe a little older?" Rich said with a look shock and confusion.

"I was just about to say that! Its so weird!" Brooke said with a small laugh.

"Shhhhh Hes singing now!" Chloe said as they heard the musical Jeremy started to sing. 

_**C-C-C-C'MON, C-C-C-C'MON, GO GO** _

_**C-C-C-C'MON, C-C-C-C'MON, GO GO** _

"Wow looking at the computer with such passion!" Rich said with a small smile.

I shrunk a little in the seat. 

**_I'M WAITING FOR MY PORNO TO LOAD_ **

_**MY BRAIN IS GONNA FRIKKIN EXPLODE** _

**_AND NOW OF COURSE IT'S TIME TO HIT THE ROAD_ **

**_WHICH MEANS I'LL BE UNCOMFORTABLE ALL DAY_ **

Everyone but my dad and Christine started to laugh at me.

"Hahaha wow Jeremy! Doing that right before school?" Jake said with a sly smile.

I knew i was blushing hard. "Sh-shut up and stop laughing!" I cried as i hit Michael. The music still playing as i wished for death. 

**_BUT THAT REALLY ISN'T SUCH A CHANGE_ **

**_IF I'M NOT FEELING WEIRD OR SUPER STRANGE_ **

**_MY LIFE WOULD BE IN UTTER DISARRAY_ **

**_CUZ FREAKING OUT IS MY OK_ **

**_GOOD MORNING, TIME TO START THE DAY_ **

**_C-C-C-C'MON, C-C-C-C'MON, GO GO_ **

**_C-C-C-C'MON, C-C-C-C'MON, GO GO_ **

"I feel like im going to learn a lot more about you Jeremy that I should ever know. Like wow thats one way to start the morning!" Chloe said as the others laughed again.

I looked over at my dad next to me. I see him pressing his lips together as if hes wishing something. If I had to guess is that he wont be seen without pants but he always been introduced as never wearing pants. 

I see the play see walking around and than going into the bathroom. I or he looks in the mirror before doing something embarrassing again. He lifted his shirt like hes cheeking for mussels. Which is something that i used to do.

"Hey Jeremy did you actually do this? Like everything that we have seen so far?" Jenna asked looking over at me.

"N-No! I never d-did that or do you know in the m-morning!" I said lying.

"Oh my god yes you did! You cant lie to me!" Michael said with a smile.

I looked at him in betrayal. "M-Michael! Whyyyy Im breaking up with you!"

"Love you too!" He said in his drop dead amazing smile.

We put out attention back onto the screen. I watched as my 'dad' walked onto the stage. And now my actually dad next to me looks so embarrassed.... That and everyone else just looks awkward. 

**_Dad! Haven't you heard of privacy?_ **

**_We're all men in this house. Pretend we're in the army._ **

**_Just... When I get home... Please have pants on. Okay?_ **

**_Ten-hut._ **

"Don't worry Mr. Heere no judgment!" Angel Christine said not wanting to make the only adult feel weird. 

"Thank you Christine....." My Dad mumbled.

Watching the screen, Jeremy looked like he walked out side and started to sing tonight. 

**_NOW SHOULD I TAKE THE BUS OR WALK INSTEAD?_ **

**_I FEEL MY STOMACH FILLING UP WITH DREAD_ **

**_WHEN I GET NERVOUS MY WHOLE FACE GOES RED_ **

**_DUDE, WEIGH THE OPTIONS CALMLY AND BE STILL_ **

I can't decide how embarrassed I am right now. "Wow.... I can sing though!" 

"Or the actor playing you that is!" Jake said with a smile

"Hey what is that suppose to mean?" I whined a little. 

**_A JUNIOR ON THE BUS IS KILLER WEAK_ **

**_BUT IF I WALK WHEN I ARRIVE I'M GONNA STRAIGHT-UP REEK_ **

**_AND MY BOXERS WILL BE BUNCHY AND MY PITS WILL LEAK_ **

"Ewww....." Brooke said, everyone silently agreeing. 

**_OH, GAH, I WISH I HAD THE SKILL_ **

**_TO JUST BE FINE AND COOL AND CHILL_ **

My guy walked to the middle of the stage where he was meet with the other students.

"Hey i see me!"

"Hey there me!"

"Awww im in the back?"

"what are they doing!" Jenna asked as all of the actors were moving around while staying still.

"Dramatic affect! Making it look like they are taking the bus" Christine informed everyone.

"oooohhh" Said almost everyone

"At least im not the only one on the stage...." I mumbled. 

_**I DON'T WANT TO BE A HERO** _

_**JUST WANNA STAY IN THE LINE** _

_**I'LL NEVER BE A ROB DENIRO** _

_**FOR ME, JOE PESCI IS FINE** _

"Is this literally your thought process? Like did you think something like this?" Rich asked looking over at me.

"No comment" Is what i replied with.

"Oh my god dude!" Rich said with a laugh.

I pouted a little. Michael saw this and gave me a small kiss. "I think its cute how silly and dorky your thought process" 

"Thanks...." I said with a small smile. 

_**AND SO I FOLLOW MY OWN RULES** _

_**AND I USE THEM AS MY TOOLS** _

_**TO STAY ALIVE** _

_**I DON'T WANT TO BE SPECIAL, NO NO** _

_**I JUST WANNA SURVIVE** _

"You're acting like high school was hell...." Mr. Heere mumbled to me which i shrugged "It was"

The Jeremy on the screen arrived at school. Now being joined in singing. Honestly it sounded nice. I would probably like this if it wasn't about me. 

_**C-C-C-C'MON, C-C-C-C'MON, GO GO** _

_**C-C-C-C'MON, C-C-C-C'MON, GO GO** _

"Waiting for my porno to load" Rich mumbled which got a a few chuckles and even I smiled a little.

The Jeremy was walking to his locker where he saw Chloe, Brooke, and Jenna.

"oh god I remember this..." I said softly but not too softly as i got some stares.

"well at least you are not alone on the screen anymore!" Michael said with a smile, watching it with a smile, looking like he was wondering when he would come in. 

**_So Jenna Rolan said Madeline was all, "I'll only have sex with you if you beat me_ **

**_at pool." And then she lost at pool. Deliberately!_ **

**_That is so awesome._ **

**_Brooke!_ **

_**I mean slutty!** _

"Brooke you are awesome!" Rich said at what Brooke said first.

"Wow they really do look like us! I even have that same shirt!" Chloe said with awe. 

On screen that Jenna looked over at Brooke and started to talk

_**And then Madeline was all—  
** _

**_I'm telling this story, Jenna!  
_ **

The Chloe hissed out.

"Wow rude..." Rich and Christine said at the same time.

"S-sorry....." Chloe said, really meaning it.

"Its fine! I feel like we are going to say sorry a lot...." Jenna said.

Michael and I looked at each other. Lets just saw we didn't tell them what I full did to him when i have the squip.

Than the three girls on screen looked over to their jeremy

**_Oh my god, he was like, getting off on that...  
_ **

The Jeremy on the screen looked so awkward. I bit my lip, remembering that was only me just a year ago. 

"Like Jenna was saying..... Sorry Jeremy. I didn't know that was your locker...." Chloe explained.

I did a small shrug "Its all good! Its in the past!"

The Jeremy on screen than runs into rich.

"Hey theres me!"

_**Yo, don't touch me, tall-ass!** _

_**Sorry, I was just... trying to get to my...** _

"Wow I was an ass! Sorry man" Rich said looking over at me and i just shrugged it off.

"You are right Jenna there will be a lot of apologies!" Jake said, everyone else humming in agreement.

On the screen Rich shoves Jeremy into the locker, writing something on his bag, but we all knew what it was. After all its still on my bag as well as Michael's. We love it now of course. 

_**You wash that off, you're dead.  
** _

Rich than sees Jake who walks on screen.

"Theres me!" Jake said happily.

**_Jakey D! What's the story with Madeline?_ **

**_I shouldn't say. (Beat.) But it's a good thing I rock at pool._ **

"Funny thing is, is the fact that Jake SUCKS at pool!" Christine with with a smile making Jake gasp.

"Top 10 anime betrayals Christine!" Jake said with the shake of his head. 

**_I NAVIGATE THE DANGEROUS HALL_ **

**_FOCUS ON A POSTER THERE ON THE WALL_ **

**_AVOIDING ANY EYE CONTACT AT ALL_ **

**_AND TRYING HARD TO REMAIN UNSEEN_ **

"Wow last year seemed like a lot of fun to you...." Brooke said looking over at me.

I look at my dad who has not said a lot of well anything. I guess its from the fact hes in a room with a bunch of teenagers who are all best friends so theres not a lot for him to say. 

**_THE POSTER'S CLOSER NOW, AND WHAT DOES IT SAY?_ **

**_IT'S A SIGN-UP FOR THE AFTER SCHOOL PLAY_ **

**_IT'S A SIGN-UP SHEET FOR GETTING CALLED GAY_ **

"Well they would be half right!" Michael said with a small smile.

**_AND THAT'S NOT WHAT I NEED RIGHT NOW, AND SCENE_ **

**_I HANG A LEFT AND THERE'S_ **

My eyes widened. On screen Jeremy looks at something like its the light of his life.

"ohhhh noooooooo!" I whispered to myself earning a few stares.

"OOO embarrassing stuff going to happen?" Rich said with a smile as he stared at the screen wanting to see the point where I remembered and i wanted to die!

Christine walks into the stage for the first time. I hear her gasp as she sees herself. 

_**CHRISTINE** _

_**CHRISTINE** _

_**CHRISTINE** _

_**CHRISTINE** _

_**CANIGULA** _

_**CHRISTINE—** _

Now Christine looks a little embarrassed.

"Wow hes singing like shes the best thing in the world!" Jake said laughing along with everyone else as me and Christine's faces are pink from being embarrassed.

"Is trying not to get jealous over here" Michael mumbled earning more chuckles and a kiss on the cheek from me. 

**_Excuse me..._ **

_**Yeah?** _

**_I think someone wrote "BOYF" on your backpack?_ **

"I was honestly so confused there..." Christine informs everyone.

Jeremy looks at his backpack for the first time seeing what was written there.

**_I... Uh...  
_ **

Jeremy than runs away

"real smooth!" I hear Chloe

**_OH THAT WAS SMOOTH, YEAH THAT WAS SUPER PIMP_ **

**_MY MACK DADDY GAME COULDN'T BE MORE LIMP_ **

" 'Mack daddy game?' " Jake asked trying not to laugh.

"shut up! I was young and foolish!" I said trying to defend myself

"Hate to break it to you son, but it was only a year ago" My dad says getting everyone to laugh at it

**_NO TIME TO WALLOW, NO, INSTEAD_ **

**_JUST CLEAR YOUR BRAIN AND MOVE AHEAD_ **

**_ACCEPT THAT YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE GUYS_ **

**_WHO'LL BE A VIRGIN 'TILL HE DIES_ **

"Well I can say that, that is not true!" Michael said with a smug smile.

"AHHH i didn't need to hear that!" Brooke cried out shaking her head.

_**I DON'T WANT TO BE A BALLER** _

_**JUST WANT SOME SKILLS TO COUNT ON** _

_**IF MY NUTS WERE ANY SMALLER** _

_**THEY WOULD BE TOTALLY GONE** _

"Wow TMI dude" Jake said.

"Hey! I wasn't talking to you when my guy sang that...." I mumbled

**_IF I CONTINUE AT THIS RATE_ **

_**THE ONLY THING I'LL EVER DATE** _

_**IS MY MACBOOKPRO HARD DRIVE** _

"You and that slow to load porn" Rich said making another joke from the first few lines.

"Stoop! No more of those jokes! its hardly been a few minutes" I said with a huff

"No can do! I will be making these jokes for the rest of my life!" Rich said which i groaned at

_**I DON'T WANNA TO BE CLOONEY, NO NO** _

_**I JUST WANNA SURVIVE** _

Than Jeremy runs into Michael on screen.

"YESSS THERE I AM!" Michael shouted happily.

_**Michael!** _

"awww he sounds so happy to see you Michael!" Christine said with a small giggle.

_**JEREMY, MY BUDDY, HOW'S IT HANGING? LUNCH IS BANGING** _

_**HAD MY SUSHI, GOT MY SLUSHY AND MORE** _

**_THE ROLL WAS NEGIMAKI AND I'M FEELING PRETTY COCKY_ **

**_CUZ THE GIRL AT SEV ELEV GAVE ME A GENEROUS POUR_ **

"HOLY SHIT. Michael your actor has a voice of a god!!!" Rich screamed. ( I LOVE GORGE SALAZAR SO MUCH AHHHHHHHHHHH)

"Well it is me, what did you expect?" Michael saying that with a smile

**_You're listening to Bob Marley again, aren't you?_ **

_**I'M LISTENING TO MARLEY, AND THE GROOVE IS HELLA GNARLY  
** _

"Wow you guys know each other you know what hes listening to.... its kind of creepy!" Chloe informed us. 

"You're just jealous!" Me and Michael said at the same time which made us laugh hard.

"Like I said... CREEPY!"

_**AND WE'RE ALMOST AT THE END OF THE SONG** _

**_YEAH, THAT WAS THE END, NOW TELL ME FRIEND,_ **

**_HOW WAS CLASS, YOU LOOK LIKE ASS, WHAT'S WRONG?_ **

Jeremy did a small sigh showing Michael his bag

**_"BOYF", what does that even mean?_ **

Michael on the screen pressed his lips together before putting his bag next to Jeremy's bag as it spelled Boy Friends. 

Jeremy did a small ugghh sound

**_I hate this school. I wrote Christine a letter telling her how I feel._ **

_**That's progress!** _

**_I tore it up and flushed it....... That's still progress._ **

"Wait Michael didn't you tell us you had a crush on Jeremy for years?" Brooke ask

"Yep" Michael said

"Wow. How hard was it for you to sit there as Jeremy talked about Christine?" Jake asked Michael

"Hard but in the end I still got the guy so the wait was worth it!" Michael said giving me a kiss on the cheek, which made me blushed a little.

**_It's all good. I saw, on Discovery, that humanity has stopped evolving._ **

_**That's good?** _

**_Evolution's survival of the fittest, right? But now, because of technology...you  
_ **

**_don't have to be strong to survive. Which means there's never been a better time_ **

**_in history to be a loser! So own it! Why try to be cool when you can be—_ **

Christine comes back onto the stage looking at the play sign up sheet. 

"Wow Michael thats such a good way to try and get someone to feel better!" Jenna said teasingly.

"Hey! I tried alright?" Michael with a small huff.

_**CHRISTINE** _

**_I was gonna say "getting stoned in my basement", but—  
_ **

Rich did a loud gasp "Michael Mell you do drugs?!" he said like he didn't know it.

"Yeah sorry mom but i do!" Michael responds 

On the screen Michael sees Christine now.

**_CHRISTINE_ **

Now Jeremy and Michael started to sing together

_**CHRISTINE** _

_**CANIGULA** _

Rich and Jake, the ones in the room started to join on singing Christine as a joke. Christine was getting embarrassed once more. 

_**CHRISTINE** _

_**CHRISTINE** _

_**CHRISTINE** _

Now everyone on the stage started to sing as the Rich and Jake that was with me got shushed by the girls

_**CHRISTINE CANIGULA** _

_**CHRISTINE CANIGULA** _

The me on the screen started to walk to the screen.

**_I FEEL MY BODY GET UP FROM THE CHAIR_ **

**_I SEE MY CONVERSE WALKING OVER THERE_ **

**_I TAKE A SHAKY BREATH AND I PREPARE_ **

**_WHO CARES IF PEOPLE THINK I'M LAME_ **

_**CHRISTINE SIGNED, I'LL DO THE SAME** _

_**I GRAB THE PEN, I WRITE MY NAME** _

Just as i finished writing my name we hear

_**Gay! Hahaha!** _

**_People laugh and exit. CHLOE: "I like gay people."_ **

"You say that Rich but one you are bi and second you also joined the play!" Jenna pointed out.

"Shush.... It told me to say that....." Rich muttered. The rest knew what he meant by 'He"

_**I'M NEVER GONNA BE THE COOL GUY  
** _

"You are always the cool guy in my book!" Michael said to the screen.

"Thanks...." I said softly

_**I'M MORE THE ONE WHO'S LEFT OUT** _

_**OF ALL THE CHARACTERS AT SCHOOL** _

**_I AM NOT THE ONE WHO THE STORY'S ABOUT_ **

_**WHY CAN'T SOMEONE JUST HELP ME OUT** _

"Careful what you wish for" I hissed out to myself a little bitterly. Ah if only younger Jeremy knew who would actually help he would most likely run for the hills. I got some looks from the others at what i said but i ignored them. 

_**AND TEACH ME HOW TO THRIVE** _

_**HELP ME TO MORE THAN SURVIVE** _

_**MORE THAN SURVIVE** _

_**MORE THAN SURVIVE** _

Everyone else on the screen joins in, as the general hustle of school commences and JEREMY moves through the rest of his day.

_**IF THIS WAS AN APOCALYPSE** _

_**I WOULD NOT NEED ANY TIPS** _

_**IN HOW TO STAY ALIVE** _

**_BUT SINCE THE ZOMBIE ARMY'S YET TO DESCEND_ **

"Nerd!" Rich called out.

"Im more of a geek actually!" I corrected him

_**AND THE PERIOD IS GOING TO END** _

_**I'M JUST TRYING MY BEST** _

_**TO PASS THE TEST** _

_**AND SURVIVE** _

_**SURVIVE** _

_**C-C-C-C'MON, C-C-C-C'MON, GO GO** _

_**C-C-C-C'MON, C-C-C-C'MON, GO GO** _

_**C-C-C-C'MON, C-C-C-C'MON, GO GO** _

_**GO GO GO GO** _

_**GO GO GO GO** _

_**GO GO GO GO** _

Than the screen goes black.

"its over alright?" Jake asked

"No, just scene one ended" Me and Christine said at the same time.

_WELLLLLL how did you like it?!_

The voice above us said scaring the living hell out of us.

"God give us a warning!" Rich muttered.

_Just like the two said that was the ending of scene one and the first song More Than Survive!_

_Well lets continue shall we???_

"Its not that bad so far, just very embarrassing" I said as scene two started


End file.
